1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaming, and in particular to an electronic system and method implementing an auction game using cellular, mobile, land, satellite, cable, and Internet telephone numbers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular phones, or cell phones, have become an important tool in daily life, through which one can communicate with people, send them messages, renew subscriptions, pay different bills, as well as play a variety of games.
It is difficult to conduct some games electronically using cellular phones, such as active auctions conducted in real time. Such auction-based games may be very attractive to game players, for example, to win expensive prizes.
A need exists for a cellular-phone-based system and method which facilitate conducting auction-based games in real time.
Typically, auctions and auction-based games require unique identification of the winners to award the prizes. However, with large numbers of game players, there is a high probability of confusion regarding the identity of the first winner or winners of auction-based games. For example, different game players may share the same name such as “John Smith”.
A need exists for a cellular-phone-based system and method which uniquely identify the winners with no confusion regarding the identity of the first winner or winners.